


The Radio's Static

by apollosflare



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, If you only read one work by me, Illegal Activities, Loss of Control, My First AO3 Post, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosflare/pseuds/apollosflare
Summary: Detectives Dream and Wilbur usually are up in the department far after night shift hours. But this time it's different, as some static was heard..《CURRENTLY ON PAUSE》
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked loudly, it was 3:36, a time no one was supposed to be at work. This didn't mind the only two workers there. There were cases needed to be filed, evidence that had to be saved, everything. So in Dream and Wilbur's hand, they decided to do it. With a few energy drinks and coffee mixed together they had trudged through the night, doing everything for tonight. 

Dream yawned, finally getting up from his seat and stretching. "Well, tomorrow is going to be a bit rough." He would say, knowing that they'd have to get back here in less than six hours. Wilbur agreed, packing his bag. "Definitely," he picked up the files they made, holding them, "But it shouldn't be that bad. It's always slow around here." The detective with a gray beanie started walking to the doors in which the other one, hiding his eyes under a mask trailed behind him quickly. "Well, we'll be back here soon, so I guess we shou-" 

He had stopped talking as he whipped his head to the desks. He heard a faint noise coming from the door nearby their place, the lounge. "Wilbur, come with me, there's something I have to see." Dream would stroll down the floor again and open the lounge door, having Wilbur peek beside him. "Who's there?" Dream said confidently.

There was only static in the dark room, and loud static too. Dream turned on the lights and went to see what the source was coming from. A radio? Really? The man huffed. "It was just the radio that was on." He went to turn it off before something surprising happened.

"Hello?! Hello?? Is anyone there?" A frantic voice called out.


	2. A new case and fresh coffee

"Hello?! Hello?? Is anyone there??" A frantic voice called. 

Dream and Wilbur lowly gasped, however Dream was the first to respond back. "Hello? Is something wrong?" He'd have a hint of worry in his voice having no idea what was about to happen. He hoped this radio wasn't one sided, otherwise we'd be fucked. Luckily, it went both ways. "Yes! Very wrong! We're a group in the middle of nowhere, we need help!" They would've plead. Wilbur felt as if he recalled the voice, remembering it from somewhere. 

"What's your name and age?" Dream would request, taking out a small notebook. "Tommy, I'm sixteen." Tommy answered, now calming down, but only a little. Wilbur didn't calm down, he DID recall that voice! He stepped back, his glasses sliding down a bit. Dream noticed this, getting up. "Wilbur, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah, I'm just.. getting tired!" He chuckled weakly. Dream nodded in an understanding. "I know, I'll handle this situation alone for now then. Go home." He would dismiss his partner as he went back to the radio.

"Are you or any others that accompany you injured in any way, shape or form?" Dream knelt down by the lounge counter. Tommy took a late second to respond, with it being "yes! No? Not all of us are hurt. However, we do have a few issues." The lone detective would write that down in a quick manner. "Do you know who they are?"   
"I'm not-" The low static clouded the footsteps of someone, someone that Tommy might be afraid of. "There's not enough time, he's coming! Guys! Wake up!" The panic in his voice rose back up again as Dream was about to ask him who was there. There was a click on the radio, before the classic white noise just only there. Dream didn't like this. A sixteen year old, stuck in basically the middle of nowhere, with a group, someone watching them. 

"Who's 'He'?" The American muttered as he stood. He grabbed the radio before strolling outside, sitting back in that same old chair and turned on his laptop before typing the little information he got from this supposed Tommy and then huffed. "Guess another cup of monster infused coffee wouldn't help. Another all nighter it'll be." He wasn't going to take the chance of him sleeping when he's now having to hopefully have Tommy come back on the radio. He'll be ready for anything. "Wilbur better help me on this, I'm not letting him ditch me let that." He lowly said, having no idea that it was only 3:55 in the morning with work at 9am.

Wilbur was speeding down the mostly empty road, swallowing a lump in his throat. He didn't looked scared actually, ticked was more like it. He was talking under his breath about something relating to side job. Once driving home he slammed his car door shut before dashing into his house, scrolling on his phone, finding a saved contact and calling it. Once it picked up his eyes went dark and his voice had an angry tone.

"You better have a good reason as to why they found a way to contact the outside world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna update every day or every other day depending on the schedule, Ciao!


	3. Oblivious hope and an angry man

You better have a good reason as to why they found a way to contact the outside world."

Wilbur snarled, gripping onto his phone. It was almost like he was going to crack it if he got the answer he didn't want. The person on the other side would answer with "we haven't seen them for a long while besides-" 

Their voice was immediately cut off when the detective hung up. "Tubbo." He tossed his phone to the side and grabbed his bag, his fists filled with rage. He thought he destroyed all their evidence. The thought he covered everything. Hell, he even successfully framed someone for one of them! That lying son of a- 

"Bring ring ring! Get up bitch someone's trying to call you." His phone rang, and yes, that is his ringtone. He picked his phone up again, seeing a photo of Dream investigating a crime as Wilbur posed for the camera. He knew it was his partner, so he picked it up. "I just woke up," he faked yawning. "What is it?" Dream would request "I need you to come back. I just finished talking with Tommy and I have no records of him online. It's like they never existed." Wilbur rolled his eyes but kept a calm tone to fake him out. "Let me go get dressed and then I will be there."

Dream would give him a thank you before cutting it off, ending the conversation. He would try to find any files of the boy or anyone he referred to. He felt frustrated after still finding nothing. He hoped that the other computers had anything of him online to make good use of, as they had more storage and files on them than his laptop. "Let's see if this works."

As we're waiting, why don't we go ahead and see the other side? Sounds good. 

Tommy was pacing, thinking. His footsteps were rhythmic to a 2:4 beat. He couldn't have thanked him enough for the radio. Now he has to get the next steps ready. He needs to make a plan soon. He knows Tubbo made a single escape plan but he had to be quick. Who knows how quick Wilbur is able to catch on? Will he even have time to run? As his boots tapped and his thoughts raced around like a high speed chase he heard someone come around the corner and immediately stopped his breathing before starting again after he saw Tubbo.

"I thought you were one of those workers." He would smile. "I do work with him, I've been working for Wilbur longer than you've been here." Tubbo raised an eyebrow, confused. Tommy looked down. "Right, the incident." 

"Hey, just because I forgot nearly everything doesn't mean it's over. I already have my bags packed, but I don't have any idea where the exit is at." He latched his hands on the rusty bars and said in a determined voice, "We aren't done yet."

"We'll proceed once more when we get Bad out of his coma."


	4. New plans and a heart monitor

"We'll proceed once more when we get Bad out of his coma."

Tommy grunted before nodding. "Right." It's been a while since they saw their old friend, or at least, Tommy did. Tubbo had consecutively visited him for the longest time. There wasn't much he could do besides watch the monitor beep of his stable heart rate. He wasn't even hurt.

Wilbur just didn't want competition when it came to his crimes.

To think, someone as Bad couldn't do such a thing, you're wrong. He was a silent man, watching from the windows at he committed his acts of evil. But it never meant he was alone. He had Skeppy and Schlatt and him and someone else he couldn't remember. Well, used to.

The day was quieter, March 18th. Everyone was at home, day off. Bad decided not to steal things today and just stay at home. He'd let his two best friends live with him with the youngest being with him since age 6. Everyone acted like a small family, happy. But that would all change as soon as someone heard the window break. Tubbo had no idea what was going on and never would because Schlatt pushed him inside the basement and shut the door hard. All he could say was "Dad..?"

There was a lot of yelling, bad and scary noises until BANG! A muffled gunshot was made and only a few minutes later was the basement opened. But it wasn't Schlatt or anyone he knew. Life as he knew it was gone. Home? What the hell was that?

Tubbo would leave Tommy by himself again and ran into the medical room, where Bad was held. He never moved, never talked, nothing. There was some sort of weird feeling around him. The other didn't care, he started to walk over. It was his fault. All Bad did was try to help. That's why the first plan never worked, he should've been more prepared. That's why this one is.

He got his gloves on and turned off everything, hoping it wouldn't end horribly. He checked for a pulse and luckily it was still there, but faintly. Guess it happens to the best of us when nothing but anesthetic was pumping in your body for a while now. To resuscitate he got up on the bed and did some CPR compressions until the pulse was fully there. He sighed in relief, glad that in a few hours he'll be awake. He'll be there when he's up.

Meanwhile, while he was away, Tommy took out the radio and tuned it carefully to get the signal of the department. "Hello?" He called.

When the call came on, Dream wasn't there. Only his never-ending nightmare was the first to respond, and it was about to get worse. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"That depends, who's asking?"


	5. Strange feelings and fears unleashed

"That depends, who's asking?" 

Tommy felt his heart skip a beat. No.. No it can't be! How? Why? A tone of rage and fear left seeped into his words. "What are you doing here?" Wilbur grinned, saying "oh, I just work here. I'm Dream's partner yknow?"  
"Oh, so he's part of your sick plans too?" Tommy would look away from the radio, why would he trust Dream so soon like that until the response came. "No, he has not an idea. However, if he gets close to our little location then that would be a problem." He shrugged as Tommy had a wave of relief. "I like him, he's a cool guy. It'd be a shame if he lost track of another missing persons case, just like last time."

Last time? "What is that even implying?" The blonde brit was confused. "Eh, none of your concern," he brushed it away. "Remember what I once said? How if there was another instance like this you would have another-"

"Don't say it." The radio cut a bit. He knew far too well, after all, he couldn't forget it. He looked at his arm, a scar from what seems like a pocket knife and a few red bruises was very visible. "I did it once, putting him against you and I'll do it again."  
"Why? Why?! It doesn't help anything!" He refuted, feeling like he'd see red. 

Wilbur didn't even change facial expression, just living to hear these questions. "Ah, you give me so much interest about you. It's really simple. I want to plunder your trust in him, seeing you having to fight your own friend is very nice to see. I remember when you wouldn't even talk to him for a whole week after having your first fight. I'm surprised you had gotten more aware." He spun his pen around and wrote a single note for himself.

"One of us is gonna lose. You have 15 hours before I add our 'friction'." He chuckled before leaving the radio alone. Tommy shut it down before punching the bars in anger. "Damn it!"

"What are you angry about this time?" A voice perked up. The boy turned to see Schlatt wiping his eye. "Wow, you're awake for the first time in forever." He sarcastically joked. "2 months is not forever."  
"Well it is here!! How are you even able to sleep for 2 months straight?"  
"Besides the point, answer my question." Schlatt dodged the question which only made Tommy pissed even more. "Stuff, TUBBO!" He hollered in which there was a door opening, some running in the hallway and there he was, sliding around that old corner. "What?!" He frantically said.  
"There's been a change of plan, where's Bad?"  
"Right here.." He yawned, leaning on the wall behind them. "Morning," he sluggishly said. 

"This isn't a good morning! We got 15 hours before he comes in so we gotta get out of here!" Tommy yelled. "15 hours?!" Schlatt repeated. "What the fuck were you doing?!!"  
"Language.." The old crime lord was able to say. "He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed." Tubbo would speak on his behalf. "Okay, and?" Schlatt cocked his head to the side. "Right, you're right. What do I have to do?"

"Leave and find the nearest station." His voice went low. "What? I'm not even ready!"  
"Oh what the hell? No one is!" He whipped his arms in the air in anger. "We lost a LOT of time so this is our only chance! I'm not doing this again so leave!" The youngest boy may be acting like a mother disowning her son but trust me it's all in good faith. 

Tubbo took a minute to process this before having his answer. "I'll get the bags, I'll have to take Bad with me now." Tommy smiled. "Good. Now chop chop!" He shooed them away. Tubbo did one last wave before running away holding the adult's hand.

"We'll see you in a couple days!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new mcyt story so I'm going back and forth here, hopefully it's better than this dumpster fire. Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking at my first story, this chapter may be small but this is only the beginning. I'll make sure to make the chapters longer and better. Ciao!


End file.
